wiccana_aocfandomcom-20200214-history
Lokenn
=Appearance= Lokenn is well muscled in a soft and feminine way. Along her side she bears an expansive tattoo given to her by her Amazonian kin. Her long blonde hair is usually kept braided and beaded elegantly. =Personality= Born to a dead Cimmerian king and Amazonian mother, Lokenn is very conscious of her roots and heredity. Some times open and giving to the people she considers friends and allies, she can also be haughty and cold to those who aren't. Not one for natural diplomacy, she is ruthless in battle and has the heart of a seasoned warrior and the grace of noble woman. She distrusts Stygians and is deeply loyal to her Cimmerian kin and Aquilonian allies. Bred to be queen of her homeland, her demeanor is more soldier than aristocrat. =History= Mitt navn er Løkenn Krista, og jeg ble født Brynnhilde av Niflheim, høy i Eiglophian fjell til kong Buðli og hans Amazonian consort, Kristana... My name is Lokenn Krista, and I was born Brynnhilde of Niflheim, high in the Eiglophian Mountains to King Buoli and his Amazonian consort, Kristana. My homeland sets between the three kingdoms of Cimmeria, Vanaheim and Asgard in a region known to my people as the Ring of Niflheim. A kingdom surrounded by a crown of high peaks and divided by a great pass. One of few connecting the lands of the Nordheim and the Cimmerians. A narrow corridor connects Niflheim to the great sea to the west and the ruins of my uncle's castle which once stood at it's end. Carved into the mountain like an unearthly gateway to Hel. For generations my family protected the pass between Nordheim and Cimmeria. My father, being of Aesir and Cimmerian bloodlines, holding the tribes of Vanaheim as mortal enemies. As did his father and his father's father many times back. Even some of the Asgard kings coveted the pass for their own. Such was the balance. But that was then. With the betrayal of my father by a trusted Aesir cheiftin, the Vanir came upon Niflheim like never before seen and my homeland burned under their torches, my people slain and enslaved and my father murdered as he fought to hold back the tide. Soon the Vanir conquerors turned on their Aesir allies and became the lords of my homeland. And from there Cimmeria lay exposed to their invasions. The cannibal tribes went unchecked and spread, and soon the Hyperboreans invaded the Eiglophians as well. My mother, taking me away at my father's urging, sought help from a dear friend of her tribe, the exile Kalanthes of Stygia, who she knew resided at times in the capital city of Aquilonia. It was he who bid her to change my name and seek refuge within the walls of that great city. It was here inwhich she met and married the father of my half sister, Mannah. A vile and greedy man, it was not long before my mother, being of warrior heart and spirit longed to return once and for all to the land of her birth and her kin. Upon learning of my sister's gift of vision, my step father sold her away to the Mitrans of Tarantia in a bid to increase his fortune and standing among the Aquilonian nobility. Enraged, my mother stole her away and together we were hurried to the southern Black Kingdoms and to the tribes of Amazonia from which my mother came. On my twentieth moon, on the night of the Latha Bealltainn, I was given to the May Lord as His Lady and blessed by Morrighan for my part in the ritual. From that moment on, none of my kin nor men from other lands could best me in open combat. And with the return to our land of friend, Kalanthes, my return to Niflheim was set in motion. But at the cost of first serving as guardian to the new king of Aquilonia's consort, Zenobia. And with the King's aide, the eventual return of my homeland to it's rightful heir. My first assignment took me by night to the accursed isle of Tortage to assist Tina and her growing rebellion against a tyrant pirate lord. Captured by the Stygian sorceress, Mithrelle, my sister and I were taken to the keep of the tyrant and marked for ritual enslavement. But Morrighan prevailed and I was freed from my enduced sleep to slay our captors and free my sister. What purpose all this served, I know not. Perhaps a test of loyalty and strength by the Aquilonian King. Either way their rebellion succeeded and my sister and I returned safely to Old Tarantia. A place long forgotten and never missed. Before long, I left for the beauty of Cimmeria and my sister for the White Sand Isles to aid the refugees from the harsh rebellion. As of this writing I and my army of loyal Cimmerian kinsmen and women stand as protectors to Queen Zenobia and the future heirs of Aquilonia. And it is my dream that one day I will stand in the Great Hall of my fathers and call it home once again.